Liquid crystal displays are widely applied through recent decades of development due to the advantages of high picture quality, low power consumption, low cost and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of an existing display device, wherein a display panel 1 and a back light source are arranged in a housing of the display device, and a supporting frame 2 for supporting the display panel 1 and pressing an optical diaphragm 3 of the back light source is arranged around the display panel 1. Meanwhile, in order to alleviate the vibration of the liquid crystal display device in the carrying process so as to prevent the display panel from being damaged, as shown in FIG. 1, a spacer 4 is arranged between the bottom surface of the display panel and the supporting frame, and the spacer 4 is made of an elastic material to alleviate the impact to the display panel 1, so as to protect the display panel 1. However, the protection effect of this method is limited, only the impact borne when the display panel is vibrated in the thickness direction thereof may be reduced, and when the vibration direction is changed (e.g. when the display panel is impacted in the direction along the surface of the display panel), the display panel is still inevitably damaged.